Tropic Of Capricorn
by AnnwynBeneathTheWaves
Summary: When the plane Ichigo and it's pilot Grimmjow crashes on a remote tropical island somewhere in the pacific, both men must cooperate in order to stay alive. AU GrimmIchi. May be some yaoi if I feel like it
1. Chapter 1

**It's teh GrimmIchi time. Had this idea flying around in my head for over a year and let's get to it! Like always, first chapters are short so whatever. Enjoy, review, flame I don't really care**

Ichigo woke with a pounding headache and billions of tiny cuts over his body, made worse by the salt water that danced around him. The last thing he had remembered was flying on a plane and the next thing he knew he was lying on the beach of some place. He winced at the the sun hitting his face and wrapped his arms around it, wincing even more at the cuts on his limbs.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awoken"! a gruff voice commented from the distance

If the voice matched the person he had in mind, Ichigo was going to scream. If Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was near he would commit suicide. That man was infuriating and he hated the thought of spending time with the blue-haired man.

A face that definitely confirmed the voice as Grimmjow blocked the sun which made Ichigo relax his face. Cyan eyes watched him with a mixture of mock and amusement which made Ichigo angrier.

"You're in worse shape than I am but ya can't be lying around all day"

Rough hands yanked him up in a sitting position and Ichigo let out a small grunt of pain and Grimmjow chuckled. He took a minute to glare at blue-haired man who in exchange smiled maniacally.

Once in a sitting position the orangette saw that the pristine beach he had been lying on was littered with lots of blue and green colored metal parts, which no longer made it pristine. The water was a pleasant cerulean color that slightly reminded him of Grimmjows eyes. He turned a bit to the left and saw further in land, palm trees where somewhat sparsely populated along the coast and in deeper was a barrier made of thick, lush jungle. He couldn't see anything beyond, but he could see the vast blue sky and Grimmjow fixing a hut out of the corner of his eye.

"Here" Grimmjow grunted as he dropped a piece of cloth on his head, a shirt to further inspection

"What's this for" Ichigo asked, his voice sounding scratchy

"Put in on your head so the sun won't melt your fucking brain"

With much pain he managed to wrap the white cloth around his head and finally and saw that his hands where scratched and that in mind the brown-eyed man dreaded seeing the rest of his body.

"Alright princess, the hut is ready so get in" the blunette said, wiping his hands on his pants.

Ichigo looked at the man helpelessly. If moving an inch brought moderate pain how did he expect him to get in the hut that was more than twenty paces away?Grimmjow walked in front of Ichigo and looked him in the eyes, a smirk forming on his lips

"You need help don't ya"?

"Just get me to the damn hut"

And with that the blue haired man dragged the orangette towards the hut which emitted grunts of pain from Ichigo's part.

**yay the first chapter! now let me get out of here before I get caught this late at night!**


	2. Chapter 2

** yaay! thank you people for the reviews! I will continue this if writer's block doesn't kill me first. ahahahaha I'll blabber down below**

_They had been flying over the ocean for quite some time now, two or three hours at the most. The light airplane could fit six people at the most but it only had two onboard._

_Grimmjow was a tall man with blue hair that was held back from his forehead by a bandanna of the same color. He wore a white muscle shirt with cargo pants, though Ichigo couldn't tell if the color was a very dark blue or black. In contrast, Ichigo himself was a couple of inches shorter than the other man, had a shock of orange hair that brought him unwanted attention at times. He wore a simple brown shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. He was regretting the jacket since the further they got into the journey, the hotter it got._

_"Do you ever stop talking"? Ichigo glared at blunette, who in returned smirked_

_The other man had been talking non stop about his plane ever since they both got on the plane, which had been two hours ago. Every time Ichigo interrupted Grimmjow he'd laugh at him and keep talking, something that was quickly getting on his nerves. Ichigo decided he would have to endure it, hopefully the destination wasn't that far away and his misery would end._

_"Fuck"! Grimmjow cursed, interrupting Ichigo of his thoughts_

_"What now"? he groaned_

_"I'm losing control you idiot"!_

_As if on cue, the plane shook and slid to the left_

_"WHAT''?!_

_And with that they went plummeting towards the blue waters_

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"FUCK"!

As soon as the curse left Grimmjow's lips it seemed to travel across the beach. He didn't care though, no one was in this stupid island as far as he knew except for Ichigo who was sleeping back in the hut. Besides, he'd never cared what came out of his mouth, foul or not.

The curse was cause of the blue haired man's attempt at making a fire out of driftwood. No matter what he did the flame would not start and that was a bad sign since sunset was quickly approaching. Sure, he'd survived a day without any flames or shelter but if he kept that up Grimmjow and Ichigo would soon be nothing but dead bodies rotting away in the sand. That, if a wild animal from the jungle didn't devour their corpses first.

"Tch, screw this" Grimmjow muttered and kicked the wood away. If he survived a day without it, he could do it again.

So far, the only thing the bluenette had been able to scavenge out of the plane was a few bottles of water and his swiss knife. Once the water ran out he would have to venture out into the jungle for clean water. Judging from the sounds the place itself emitted at night, howls and screeches. But it was either that or death by dehydration.

His quest would have to wait tomorrow, Grimmjow decided as he made his way towards the hut where an unconscious Ichigo awaited him.

**Mehh short again. Hehe sorry for the month delay and for any mistakes i made. Ughh Y-U-NO-EXIST-DANNY PHANTOM I need you**


End file.
